


You Are There

by allthewayfromatoz



Series: bare: A Pop Opera Oneshots [5]
Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Study with Story, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Look it’ll make sense if you read the little note thingy I left on top, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not really though, OOC, Only Matt tho, Out of Character, Slight Character Study, Speculation, very slight smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthewayfromatoz/pseuds/allthewayfromatoz
Summary: It sucks to be ignored, don’t it?ORA rewrite of the events following Are You There.
Relationships: Matt Lloyd/Peter Simmonds, Mentioned Jason McConnell/Peter Simmonds, dont worry lol - Relationship, the real ship is jeter
Series: bare: A Pop Opera Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927540
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Secret Gay High School Lovers: Murphy's Law Edition





	You Are There

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't actually ship these two. I wrote this because the very first time I saw the musical I had gone into it blind, and during Are You There I thought Matt and Peter were gonna start some sort of thing. I was obviously wrong lmao, but I still thought it would be a cool thing to explore.

"Well, who usually leads?"

A serious look suddenly fell across Peter's face. He took a small step forward and seemed hesitant, but continued on and got up on his toes to whisper in Matt's ear.

To whisper a secret that had the potential to destroy him.

Peter pulled away and kept a blank expression, though Matt could see through the thin layer to the pleading and begging underneath.

Matt set the bottle of wind down and took a step forward and, slowly and hesitantly, intertwined his fingers with Peter's, moving his eyes up to lock his gaze with Peter.

He tentatively placed a hand on Peter's waist as Peter moved his gaze down to watch, as if making sure Matt didn't pull a weapon on him.

Once sure that he wouldn't be stabbed in the back, Peter placed a hand on Matt's shoulder and looked back up into his eyes.

Peter took a step back. Matt took a step forward. Peter took a step to the side. Matt took a step to the side. Staring into each other's eyes, Matt's big blue eyes, they began to waltz.

They moved swiftly, not missing a step, dancing around the room.

Here, there was nobody to judge.

Here, there was nothing to stop them.

Here, they were safe.

Slowly but surely, Peter softened to the touch and Matt relaxed his shoulders and Peter leaned in closer and Matt held on tighter and-

Almost as if the imaginary music had come to a stop, they stopped swaying for a moment. They got closer and closer and closer and closer until there was no more space left to cross and their lips connected. Soft and amateur and amazing.

Peter quickly took the lead, holding Matt's cheeks in the palms of his hands and guiding Matt into the—presumably—new experience.

Because what Matt quickly learned was that kissing a boy is different than kissing a girl. Or maybe it was just this specific boy making it this way. But it was better. Like,

a lot better.

Peter pulled away and fluttered his eyes open, slowly lowering his feet to rest on the ground, resignedly staring at Matt's chest.

Suddenly, Matt wrapped both arms around Peter's middle and brought the boy up into a second kiss, sighing once their lips touched.

Peter threw his arms up and around Matt's neck, returning with fervor.

Their lips danced as their bodies curved into each other, grasping at the other's clothing and grasping at the other's attention.

Peter took a chance and bucked his hips against Matt's, unwittingly sending a shiver up the other's spine.

Sensing the other's arousal, Peter pulled back and trailed his hand down to hold Matt's, then sent a smirk.

"You want some more?"

Matt nodded feverishly and dove in for another kiss, only for Peter to move out of the way at the last second.

The intoxication of lust rushed through Peter's veins as he grasped Matt's hand and took him down the hall to his dormitory. Jason, along with everyone else, was off at the party, leaving the room empty.

Muscle memory fueling him, he instinctively closed and locked the door before pulling Matt towards the bed, which was the two twin sized ones the school provided pushed together and tucked away in a back corner of the room.

Peter grabbed the collar of Matt's shirt and pulled him down to the bed, wrapping his legs around Matt's waist.

Matt leaned down to Peter's neck and began to give him hickies. He took good care to pay attention to what Peter did and didn't like, adjusting to fit.

Peter felt his back arch and his hands traveled up Matt's shirt, caressing his torso, feeling up his chest and eventually pushing the fabric high enough to take it off.

Matt scrambled to get his shirt off while Peter sat up on the bed to be level with Matt. Peter immediately attacked again, feeling himself heat up along with the kiss. Hands exploring territory that was at once familiar yet unknowable.

He pulled back for a moment to breath, panting and on Cloud 9. He closed his eyes and felt Matt's hands pulling his shirt off, Matt's breath on his skin, icy from a breath mint but warm and welcoming at the same time.

"God, I can't remember the last time Jason payed this much care to me~"

"I thought he was your boyfriend?"

Peter kissed Matt again.

"He hates acting like he is. Because, Heaven forbid he ever be gay."

"What's he doing then, dating a boy?"

Peter's breathing quickened and hitched as Matt kept at his neck.

"H-he says that he loves me. Not enough to a-AH,"

Peter caught his breath,

"-actually accept it though...Loving is tough when you believe the loving is wrong..."

Matt moved his fingers lightly up and down Peter's spine, admitting in the same breathless tone,

"I have a confession to make...I saw you guys at the rave."

Peter's eyes widened and he pulled back before pausing a second,

"That was a bit ago. You didn't...say anything?"

Matt shrugged timidly and smirked,

"Love is love, isn't it?"

Peter leapt in for another kiss, not letting this moment go to waste.

He let his hands wander up and down Matt's chest, feeling a twang of satisfaction when Matt's breath hitched when he went just a little bit lower than before. He looked Matt in the eye as he undid the boy's buckle and challenged him,

"All the way?"

Matt answered by unbuckling Peter's pants and smirking coyly.

  
  
**~*~*~**

Peter woke up to a room smelling of sex, an arm wrapped around his shoulders and fingers combing through his hair. He leaned into the touch, the feeling of a slight hangover coming up within him.

Slightly disoriented and half asleep still, he looked up expecting to see Jason. Jason's eyes and Jason's arms and Jason's cute little half-smile.

He was met instead Matt's arms and Matt's smile and Matt's eyes.

Those big blue eyes...

He scrambled up as the memories of what they had done flooded in. Oh my goodness...

He had cheated on Jason.

Jason was all he had left...and he had destroyed it...

He gasped as he tried desperately to stop the tears from flowing. He brought a hand up to his mouth to try and silence the sobs, but it didn't do much.

He felt arms, arms different from Jason's, wrap around him from behind.

"Nonono, no, no, oh no oh no, this isn't good...what we did wasn't good...oh no what is Jason going to say...oh no what is Jason going to do..."

He turned and put his hands on Matt's chest, going to push him away.

"Don't touch me. I don't-...don't touch me..."

Matt scooted away a bit and put his hands up as if in surrender.

"I won't touch you. If you don't want to be touched, I won't touch you."

Peter's hands dropped down from where there were, held up in protest. He brought his knees to his chest and began to cry. He hugged himself and balled himself up, letting the tears flow.

He desperately leapt into Matt's arms, catching to boy off guard. He wrapped Peter up regardless. 

Peter babbled through gasps, hiccups, and sobs,

"I just-...I just wanted some attention...I needed some attention...I wasn't thinking...well I-I was...but it was clouded...I let my wants get in the way of my logic...this must be what Jason was talking..."

Matt starred at the sheets and hesitantly provided,

"Well...I know I'm incredibly biased...but in your defense...you were only fulfilling a need-"

"A need?! I didn't need to sleep with you."

"No, but you needed some attention. And based on your rambling yesterday, Jason hasn't been giving you any."

"He-...he just has some stuff to work through!"

"But he's still your boyfriend. Does he give you affection? Pure, undivided affection?"

Peter went to defend his boyfriend, but found he...couldn't.

When was the last time Jason had been so into Peter? When was the last time Jason had held him without a tense in his muscles? When was the last time Jason looked at him without a single drop of regret in his eyes? Peter was finding that his memory was failing him.

Peter fell back into the bed and felt the weight shift as Matt followed. He turned to see Matt staring at him, brimming with fondness.

Peter took his hand, squashed between him and the mattress, and tentatively reached out to Matt's cheek. His thumb rubbed back and forth a few times, then he allowed his fingers to trace Matt's jawline and rest underneath Matt's chin and he slowly closed his eyes and softly pressed his lips to Matt's. He pulled away from Matt's lips. He rested his forehead against Matt's.

Matt's, Matt's, Matt's, Matt's

When he pulled away, he hadn't open his eyes. He rested his eyelids as he felt his lips separate in a murmur,

"tending to my needs..."

"When has that ever been a crime?"

He felt his hand trail across Matt's chest to his arm, stopping at his forearm.

He threw his body against Matt's, and whispered in a broken voice,

"Please...please stay...don't leave...please tell me...tell me you won't leave...lie to me if you have to...just...say it..."

He kept going down towards Matt's hand and intertwined their fingers. He felt a squeeze back,

"I don't have to lie. Because I'm not leaving anytime soon."

Peter rested his body against Matt's torso and tried to ignore the difference.

Jason had a dip in his chest.

Jason had slightly skinnier arms.

Jason has slightly longer fingers. 

Jason had a stronger jawbone.

Jason had-

Jason had better things to do than care for Peter...

Matt didn't.

The one thing that put Matt above Jason.

He had capacity for Peter.

Tending to one's needs.

Is that really such a crime?

**Author's Note:**

> I have an idea for a part two, so if you wanted to see that just comment! <3


End file.
